What Truth Does The Past Hold?
by KazuyaLoverProduction
Summary: The re-written version of the Past That Was Once Beyond. Jin wants to end his bloodline but would rather kill his father first. He comes across a sacred being taking him to another dimension, preventing him from killing his father. This being wants nothing but to stop evil. It takes Jin to see a past that holds truth of his origin. Will his mind set change? Or not?


Hi everyone. Surprised to here from me again? Yeah me too. I know it seems like years since I last wrote a story or update, that's because I've been procrastinating and almost completely forgot about my stories, but that's is gonna change real quick. I've decided to re-write this story only because I lost track of my story line and it was hard to pick back up. But now I've got a better version with more action an spice to it. I hope you guys like this one. I know some of you are probably gonna be mad because I didn't continue a Past That Was Once Beyond. But trust me, it's still the same story, a better version at that. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken just to let you know**

* * *

Chapter 1: It all comes into play

"Get ready for the next battle!" The crowd goes crazy. The arena is pack, filled with excitement of everyone hungry to watch the next fight that is about to take place. The King of Iron Fist Tournament was the most well known tournament ever and only the best fighters participated. Many there for revenge, others for fame or just to compete.

"Kazuya Mishima vs Jin Kazama!"

Jin was the first to enter the stage. Waited patiently for his father to enter as well. What a weird name to call him. Father. He was no father to Jin. He was nothing but a disgrace to him and his mother. What father would abandoned his child and lover. Were they even lovers? How could his mother come across a man like Kazuya? Because of him he was cursed with the Mishima bloodline. The Devil gene he wish he could rid of it in his own will but cannot.

Kazuya entered the stage, staring at his son with his usual scold on his face. He crossed is arms, with a slight smirk.

"I don't doubt that you will put up a good fight. Just know that your power will be mine. I will take everything that was rightfully mine. Nor shall I let you or my father get in my way of my ambitions."

Jin scoffed. "We'll see about that", he said as he got into his stance. Kazuya did as well. Neither of them took their eyes off each other, waiting for the moment to throw the first punch.

"Ready...FIGHT!"

When the bell rang, the two fighters charged at each other, throwing their first punch but both dodged it as the moved their heads away. Jin took the opportunity and kneed Kazuya in his torso, causing to hunch over. With that Jin brought his foot down onto Kazuya's back forcing him to the ground. Kazuya rolled over, then swiped kicked Jin. Jin fell on his back but caught Kazuya's foot that came down towards his chest. He kicked his standing leg making fall down to the ground once again. Kazuya quickly recover. Jin got up and took in his stance.

Kazuya placed a smirk on his face. "You sure did get away with those cheap shots. But now play time is over." His smirked disappeared. "It's time that I show you real power and strength. Kazuya charged at Jin in full speed. Jin tried to throw a punch towards Kazuya but he ducked and gave Jin the Lightning Uppercut to the chin and a triple roundhouse kick as he was in mid-air. Jin fell hard on his back. Just as he was about to recover, Kazuya's Oni Stomp met his chest. Jin groaned in pain. Trying to get up, Kazuya put his weight on him throwing multiple punches to Jin's face.

Kazuya got up and laughed at his half beaten son. "I thought this would be a good fight. I should have expected. You're too weak. You call yourself a Kazama with Mishima blood running through your veins. Pathetic.", Kazuya spat. "Your mother didn't train you well enough. You're a disgrace. You're just as weak as she was. You must have been her biggest mistake", he taunted

Despite the pain, Jin cried out in anger. How dare he?! Jin stood up and point his finger at Kazuya, with rage covering his face. "Her biggest mistake was running into YOU! You were a waste of her life!" He charged at Kazuya.

"Now this will be interesting."

"Da!" Jin Corpse Thrust Kazuya in the stomach with a combo of punches and a couple of kicks, completed with a roundhouse kick. With Kazuya in mid-air, Jin's fist charged up with electricity then gave a powerful punch towards Kazuya's head. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"K.O!" The crowd was silent for a moment, then suddenly abrupt into screaming cheers. "Jin Kazama wins!"

Jin wasn't really satisfied with his win. He crossed his arms over his chested and stared at the unconscience Kazuya. "I will end this bloodline once and for all." Just as he was about to walk away he noticed that Kazuya didn't get up. Odd. One of the tournament attendants went towards Kazuya aid and checked for pulse. "He's barely breathing. Bring the stretcher."

Jin watched as Kazuya was taken away to the medical recovery room. This confused him. Surely he didn't killed that easily. Mishima are way too strong to be beaten so easily. Especially with the gene Kazuya holds. But if he did that means one down and another to go. But Jin yet felt that this wouldn't be over that easily.

' _I know you're still alive. We still have unfinished business',_ Jin thought to himself.

With that he left the arena to head to his quarters.

 _'I will end this bloodline that courses through my veins. Even if it takes my life then so be it. But father you will perish first.'_

* * *

Well how did you like it? Honestly I like the new and improved version. This time I will update as soon as possible and not keep you guys waiting. You deserve a good Tekken story and I'm gonna give you guys one. Please review. I love feedbacks. Comments, concerns, compliments, and criticism. You name it. It gives me motivation to write more and improve. Til next time. Chapter two will be here soon. Don't worry. The wait shall not be long.


End file.
